narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jinchuriki Bout: Two vs. Eight, Jonin vs Kage
"Hmm, who is this interesting fellow" ''The Raikage thought. "Hey there, how's it going?" yelled Zoku Jokai, waving his arm in a wild wave. "..........." Kurisu stared blankly at the odd man. "Hey, why are you standing there?" Zoku asked. ''Zoku, said the Nibi in his mind. Be cautious, he appears to have one of my fellow bijuu inside him. Upon hearing this, Zoku grinned. So, I'm finally meeting someone who's just like me, we'll be great friends! "Well, why are you here ?" Kurisu asked. "Reconnaisence." "Oh, I'm afraid I can't allow that" Raikage said. "I suppose I'll have to tell Kirigakure we won't be importing their famous ramen..." Zoku said with sadness. "I'm afraid you have to leave. Now" Kurisu stated strictly. "Alright then". Zoku turned to leave, but in said act of turning, several ramen cups and various ingrediants fell out of his pockets. "What is that ?" Kurisu inquired. Looking down, Zoku replied, "Stolen....goods...." "Hmm" Kurisu flash stepped behing Zoku and held a kunai to his neck. "From where ?" "Hey, don't be so hasty. We're both Jinchuuriki, we can be friends. What's some stolen ramen between new friends?" Zoku said. "I'm afraid I can't do that" Kurisu then stabbed him in the leg. "How does he know I'm a Jinchuuriki?" '' Zoku flash-stepped a few feet ahead of the Raikage. He pulled out the kunai from his leg and let it drop the ground with a loud pang. Pulling out a kunai from his holster, he began to twirl it around his finger. "C'mon, do we really need to fight? Nibi told me that you're a JInchuuriki too, we should be great friends!" Shattered Dreams... "If you fight me, well, you may win" Kurisu stated. "I don't want us to fight, we can be great friends!" Zoku insisted. "Why do you want to do this? Over some ramen? You get angered easily, don't you?" "No, but I'm angered that you invaded my Village. Leave now or face me, The Seventh Raikage. " "Alright, but I'm just going to pick this up..." Zax stooped down to pick up his stolen ramen contents. Kurisu eyed his opponent, for his years of experience tought him better. As he reached to pick up his ramen with his left hand, his right hand whipped a kunai straight between Kurisu's eyes. The kunai moved with amazing speed, and deadly accuracy. Already prepared, he grabbed the kunai and flicked it to the ground. "Well ?" ''Kit, the Nibi adressed Zoku. Be weary, he has the upper hand in this situation, I don't think it's possible for you to just walk away now. Zoku tensed upon hearing this. What do you suggest? he asked. He has a lightning-based chakra, more than likely. If he attempts to use it, use wind based attacks to cut them down, but you can also use your water jutsu to backfire his own against him. Zoku grimaced, he didn't like what was going on. Kurisu waited for the first move. Zoku performed rapid hand seals, before yelling, "Spinning Typhoon!" He grinned as trees were uprooted and the water churned uneasily. "Earth Style: Rock Container" Kursiu trapped his opponent in the rock. Zoku looked around him. He was trapped. "Water Release: Great Waterfall!" Water rose from the nearby lake, and engulfed the rock. As the water viciously pounded it, the pressure began to add up, and the structure crumbled. Grinning broadly, but very wet, Zoku shouted at Kurisu, "You got my ramen wet! How could you do such a thing?" "........." Kurisu was in shock at his opponents randomness. "You made a mistake, lightning travels through water. Lightning Style: Lightning Current !" "You, yourself have made a mistake, there is already water in close proximity to us. Wind cuts lighting. WInd Release: Spinning Typhoon! You also forget, with this moving wind, the water is bound to move as well, thus allowing your lightning based attack to backfire on you." Zoku grinned. "But" Kurisu pointed on top of a hill, "I'm over here. " Zoku flashed-stepped behind Kursi. "Right behind you". He raised his kunai and ripped through Kurisu's arm. Category:Itachisharkak Category:Fanon Story Category:Zaxara